Faithful
by ShanMah
Summary: From the young woman who became Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange to the woman who died for her master: the story of the most faithful, most famous Death Eater. No OOC!
1. til death do us apart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters, blah-blah-blah. JKR doesn't go undercover on this site folks! Well, if she does, it ain't me. I'd know if I were the most terrific authour out there, right?

**Rating:** M, sir.

**Pairing:** None real pairing. I'm putting this under the Voldemort/Bellatrix category, however, because the story will be all about Bellatrix's life as a Death Eater, but I will not go beyond what it possible in the cannon (meaning, he will not buy her flowers on her birthday). Voldemort is Voldemort, Bellatrix is Bellatrix, and OCC makes my skin crawwwlllll!

**Timeline:** Starts shortly after the end of Bellatrix's education at Hogwarts, and will end at the end of the seventh book. I will try to follow as I remember, I might mess up some details, but I will do my best. This story is more about filling the holes than recopying Rowling's book (a bit like I did with my DBZ fic Addiction). Oh and I don't know the Black family tree by heart so I might mess up a little with the sisters' age, but who cares, at least I have them in the good order lol. At the beginning Bella's 18, Andromeda's 16, and Cissy just turned 15.

**Faithful**  
**Chapter 1: 'til death do us apart**

It was the first day she wore white - truly. And she knew it would be the last day she'd ever wear white. Sighing heavily, Bellatrix Black glanced at her younger sister Narcissa through the huge mirror in from of her. The third and yougest of the Black sisters was gracefully sitting on the edge of the bed. She wore a beautiful blue satin gown that matched her eyes perfectly, and her long, golden blond hair fell in elegant waves on her pale shoulders.

"Why isn't she wearing white too?" Bellatrix growled at the house elf who was currently arranging her long dark hair in an overly complicated chignon. "It's unfair."  
"Only the bride gets to wear white," the small creature replied with her high-pitched voice.  
"It wouldn't match my fair skin anyway," Narcissa added, looking at her perfect nails.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't match mine either, Cissy, I'm just as fair-skinned as you. Change the colour of my gown, Fluffy, I hate it. Make it black, or at least blue like Cissy's."  
"I cannot-"  
"Of course you can," Bellatrix snapped, "Because I am your mistress and I'm _ordering_ you to change my gown."

The elf shook her head frenetically.

"Mistress said the young mistress would say that, and she said I was not to obey unless I..."

Fluffy shivered.

"Unless I want to receive_ clothes_."  
"You're gonna receive far more than a decent hat or pair of socks if you don't obey me!" the bride growled menancingly, reaching for her magic wand.  
"Let it go, Bella," Narcissa sighed, forcing her sister to lower her wand. "Mother would turn the dress back to white as soon as she'd see you, so no point bothering with that, right? You'll just be wearing black for the rest of your life anyway."  
"Exactly," Fluffy said, very relieved that her youngest mistress had came to her aid. "It is traditional."  
"You're both fussing around about the dress' colour," another voice said, "Like it's what actually matters right now. That Bella is gonna get married in a gown she doesn't like."

Bellatrix, Narcissa and even Fluffy turned to the sound of the voice: Andromeda, wearing a dress just like Narcissa's, had been sitting in a corner of her sister's bedroom in silence ever since the preparations had started. She had been so quiet that they had came to forget that she was even here, which often happened with Andromeda anyway. Physically, she bore a very strong ressemblance to her elder, but the similarity stopped where it began: at their looks. Other than sharing the same traits common to most of the Black family members, they were nothing alike. Andromeda did not fit in the family: she had never fitted, and it had always been a concern for their parents.

"What _should _matter," she continued, her arms crossed, "Is that you're getting married to Rodolphus Lestrange, repeat, _Rodolphus Lestrange_. I've seen him at Hogwarts, he's an idiot."  
"He is a fine young man from a very respectable family," Bellatrix replied flatly.  
"Such passionate feelings," Andromeda said. "You're just repeating what Mother's been telling to you for the last three years."  
"Passion is for idiots like our cousin Sirius," Narcissa snorted. "Pure Blood weddings are meant to reinforce the relationships between the families. Bellatrix is doing what is expected of the three of us."  
"That's easy for you to say, Miss-I'm-going-to-become-Mrs.-Malfoy," Andromeda spat. "You love Lucius, good for you. But Bella and Rodolphus? She hardly ever spoke to him! She can't marry a guy she barely knows, it's insane! It's just not right, Bella, please reconsider! This is not right!"

While Bellatrix remained silent, Narcissa spoke yet again:

"Andromeda, stop bothering her! She follows her heart-"  
"Her heart?" the second sister repeated after the blonde. "Bella, how can you truly consider Rodolphus with your _heart?_ Have you ever spoke to him all night long? Have you ever held his hand, heck have you ever stared at him in the eyes and just... felt _good,_ only by meeting his eyes? This is how you are supposed to feel with the man you _marry_, Bella."  
"Grow up, will you?" Bella snapped. "Girls like _us_ don't get these foolish things, girls like us just do what they _have_ to do. We are Pure Blooded witches: we have duties."  
"It's not right," her sister insisted.

Bella shrugged.

"What does it matter? All I need is a respectable marriage, which is what I'm doing right now, then a heir, I'll be working on that, then I do whatever I want as Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange, and I'm looking forward to it. Cissy and you will do the same in due time. She'll be Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, and you'll be Mrs. Andromeda... whichever Pure Blood is unlucky enough to marry you, I guess."

Andromeda shook her head.

"Oh hell no," she said, a light of fury in her dark eyes. "The day they force a dress like yours on my back so that I can walk down the aisle to a man I don't _want _to get married with, I'm gonna start running the other way. They'll have to catch me. I swear that I'd rather lose my name and my heritage than be forced to marry anyone."

Narcissa shook her head. She, despite being younger than Andromeda, understood Bellatrix much better than she did. She knew Bellatrix had made her mind and forgot about a love wedding long ago: Andromeda was only making this harder for her.

"If you do it then," the blonde finally dropped, "As of that day, I will say that I have only one sister."  
"And so will I," Bellatrix coldly added.  
"Bella-"

Andromeda held her tongue when the door was opened by their mother. She was a tall, elegant woman who had obviously given her aristocratic allure to her three daughters, and her stunning blue eyes to her youngest child. The witch looked at her daughter, fixing a stray of dark hair here and there, admiring her. In all fairness, as much as Bellatrix hated wearing white, she looked absolutely stunning that day. She was a beaufitul young woman, of course, but the wedding gown magnified her natural beauty.

"You look perfect," she finally dropped.

Her elegant lips curved into a faint smile.

"I am so proud of you," she said, "So proud that you have chosen such a fine man to be your husband."  
"Yes," Bellatrix said snidely, glancing at Andromeda over her mother's shoulder, "Unlike someone I know, I suppose."

Her mother frowned.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?"

Bellatrix shrugged, taking the red roses bouquet her mother had brought of her.

"I suppose you will know in _due time_," she said, her eyes still on her sister. "Is everything ready outside?"  
"Yes, if you are ready, we can begin."  
"Actually, there's one last thing I wanted to ask, Mother."  
"Yes?" the Pure Blood asked, lifting her eyebrow.  
"We both agree that everything in the ceremony should please the bride, right?"

Her mother smiled.

"You are not getting another dress, Bella," she simply said before walking out.  
"I told you, sis," Narcissa said with a smile.  
"Still had to give it a try, I guess," Bellatrix smirked back.

* * *

The huge backyard of the Black manor was already beautiful and elegant in normal conditions, with its expensive-looking flowers, prefectly green grass and beautiful trees. Today, however, as it had been prepared to hold the ceremony, it was more magnificent than ever. Rodolphus' head turned when he heard the orchestra's slow music starting, announcing the bride and her maids of honour's entrance.

Bellatrix's beauty was breath-taking - purely breath-taking. Her long, dark curles had been arranged into an elaborated chignon, but a few stray still fell elegantly on her creamy shoulders. With her red lips that matched the roses she was holding and her feline eyes, she was certainly the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. As she walked towards him, escorted by her two sisters, he could not help but think about how lucky he was - sure, like most Pure Blood, he wasn't marrying a woman he had fallen in love with, but at least, she was gorgeous. And wealthy, too, even wealthier than he was.

She stopped next to him, not smiling at him, barely looking at him, and he met with her sisters' eyes for a very short moment. While Narcissa smiled discretly to him, Andromeda - who bore a striking ressemblance to Bellatrix, now that he saw them together - was leering at him as though he had just caused her the greatest offence. Rodolphus merely shrugged it off - what did he care if his sister-in-law didn't like him anyway? - and they both turned to face the mage, ready to go on with their wedding.

**End of the chapter: **There you go, my lil' beginning :) As you can see, I went for a super-gorgeous Bellatrix as it is said in the books that Azkaban left her with the ghost of a great beauty, meaning that she used to be super smexy! XD Also, I'd apologise for the non-love Pure Blood wedding cliché, but JKR said it! ;)


	2. For the future

**Chapter 2: For the future**

"Bella, darling, you need to think about the future," her mother pleaded yet again.

Bellatrix merely grunted, staring at the food in her porcelain plate as her mother lectured her once again. She knew this invitation to have dinner at her parents' house was nothing but a trap to repeat her the same thing over and over again about the urge of having a child.

"I _am_ thinking about the future, Mother, leave me alone will you? Heirs don't just... grow on trees! Besides, we've been married for barely three years, where is the emergency? Am I going to die tomorrow, is _Rodolphus_ going to die tomorrow? I don't think so."  
"Darling, don't say such terrible things."

Bellatrix simply shrugged.

"We're working on it, it'll happen when it'll happen, that's it. We have plenty of time ahead of us."  
"Don't give me that-"  
"Mother," Andromeda said, "Bellatrix is right. You needn't push her, she and Rodolphus will have a child whenever they _want_ a child."

Their mother sighed heavily.

"You don't know what you are talking about Andromeda. We will get back on _your_ case when you finally get _married_. Cissy married Lucius last month, it's a shame my middle daughter is still single."  
"I told you there is only _one_ man I will marry - and since Father and you _refused_-"  
"Of course your father and I refused!" the beautiful lady spat. "I don't want you to look at this Mudblood, this ridiculous _Tonks,_ let alone marry him!"  
"Don't call him like that-"  
"Don't call him what, a Mudblood? That's what he is and this sorry excuse for a wizard is not getting his filthy hands on you, end of the story."

Barely interested, Bellatrix took a sip of wine.

"Mother, you know as well as I do that Andromeda's case has been lost for years. But don't worry about it. _He_ will rectify the situation in our community."  
"Who?"

The young woman smirked.

"Rodolphus and I received a very special guest lately."

* * *

_One week earlier  
_  
Bellatrix was sitting on her favourite armchair, calmly reading a book: it was a very rainy day outside, and the cold water fell down the manor's huge windows relentlessly. A huge, warming fire burned in from of her, serving both as her heat and her light in this dark day. The room around her and the expensive-looking dress she was wearing both said the same thing: money was not a problem. Her long dark hair fell beautifully on her pale, delicate shoulders: she was as stunning as the day she got married, maybe even more since she was now wearing clothes that made her more comfortable than a white gown.

"Mrs. Lestrange," the high-pitched voice of her house elf said, barely deserving her attention. "There is a man who wishes to see Mr. Lestrange, may I bring him here?"

Bellatrix slightly frowned, her dark eyes landing on Shanty. She was not expecting anyone, nor was Rodolphus, so who could that be?

"Who is it?" she asked. "What's his name?"  
"I... I'm afraid I don't know, mistress, he said he'd rather introduce himself. Should I bring him here, or ask him to leave?"

The witch shrugged. Whoever it was, it couldn't be dangerous. Probably someone trying to sell them some random perfume or new-awesome-super-improved product. If that was the case, she would simply force him to leave. If it was important, _then_ she would call Rodolphus.

"Bring him here," she finally said, getting on her feet.

A few minutes later, the little creature came back with a man that Bellatrix had never seen before: tall and thin, he was even paler than she was, with eyes and hair even darker than hers. She politely and gracefully gestured him towards an elegant armchair, on which he sat as though he was a king and the black velvet armchair was his throne.

"Who are you?" she asked, her eyes diving into his.  
"Where is your husband?" he said, almost at the same time. "It is him I wish to see."  
"Introdude yourself and tell me why you are here - then, _if_ I think that it is important enough, I will go and get Rodolphus for you. He is a busy man, you see: I can't bother him with useless and futile matters."

Really, who did this man think he _was_ to be talking to her like this? And in her house?

"Bella, what is it?"

Bellatrix turned to the sound of the voice behind her: her husband was standing in the door frame, giving the stranger an intrigued look. He had probably heard voices from upstairs, and had come down to see what was happening in his living room.

"That's what I'm trying to know, Rodolphus," she replied, turning back to their unexpected guest. "_Who_ are you?"

The man gave her a faint smirk.

"Perhaps you heard my name already: I am getting known in the magical community under the name of Lord Voldemort. And I would not do that if I were you," he added when she touched her wand with the tip of her fingers.

She frowned: there was no way he could've been able to see her reaching for her magic wand in her pocket, how had he guessed? _Legilimency_, she quickly understood, and it didn't help her to relax. As Bellatrix took her empty hand out of her pocket, Rodolphus sat in front of the so-called Lord Voldemort, clearly interested.

"Oh, really. Where the hell did you get the title of _Lord_, you look lik-"  
"Bella," Rodolphus snapped. "Shut _up_."

Bellatrix blinked several times: it was not often that Rodolphus ordered her around like this, and it was even less often that she actually felt like obeying.

"You are the one I have been hearing about, right?" he continued, looking at the man in front of him. "The man who wants to help the Pure Bloods?"  
"Correct," Voldemort replied, "I have decided that it is time for _true_ wizards and witches - the pure-blooded ones, of course - to regain their rightful place in our society. I have gained the support of many, and the approval of even more."

He stared at Rodolphus, not paying attention at Bellatrix anymore: she, on the other side, was looking at him with intensity and a genuine interest. She had been bored and annoyed at first, but now she obvisouly thought this man was worth all her attention. Every word he spoke was better than music to her ears.

"I want you," Voldemort said to him, "I want you... in my army. Join me like many other wizards, like your friend Lucius. Fight for the honour of the Pure Bloods with me, help me purifying our world by getting rid of those who aren't worthy of receiving the gift of magic."

Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock at the name of her brother-in-law. So he had been associated with such a wizard, and had never mentionned it, nor had Narcissa? Her own sister!

She'd murder them for not introducing her to Lord Voldemort earlier.

"Well," Rodolphus started, "I'm... not _sure_-"  
"But _I _am!" Bellatrix said fiercely, almost knocking her husband off his seat to look at Voldemort in the eyes. "_I_ will gladly do it, I will fight for our honour! Take me in your army and I shall be your best! I will be nothing less than the best for your cause!"

Voldemort got on his feet, gazing at her. For many people she would be nothing but a weak woman, an aristocrat who could do nothing but gossip, drink tea, and talk about how wealthy and important her husband was. But _he_ saw something else. He saw a strong will, a great loyalty, and incredible raw potential - three things that he was looking for in his disciples. He could also feel, through his abilities as a Legilimens, that she had a darker side, a much more twisted mind than one could believe. This darker side, this twisted mind asked for only one thing: _release_.

"Your skills will be welcome," he simply, coldly said.  
"Then I shall join you too," Rodolphus decided.

* * *

"Bellatrix, what has gotten into you?" her mother said after a moment of utter shock.  
"This is insane," Andromeda muttered, "_Insane_. We didn't ask to be Pure Bloods, our birth doesn't make us any better - just like Muggle-borns do not ask to receive magic, they just... do. They are not inferior, they're just different."  
"Andromeda, stop speaking nonsense. Bella, this is... why did you have to rush and say you wanted to join him?"  
"Because I wanted to, Mother, of course."  
"This isn't your place to be!"  
"And why not?" Bellatrix replied, getting on her feet and glaring at her. "Why should I be doing nothing but attending fancy parties at my husband's arm? Why couldn't I fight for the cause that matters most to me, a cause that should matters to you as well? Isn't this far more important to our kind than having an heir?"

While her mother remained speechless, Bellatrix shook her head.

"I have made my decision, Mother - I will fight to erradicate those who do not deserve the name of wizards. And I will do so... because I_ do_ think about the future."

With a faint pop, she disappeared from the room.

**End of the chapter:** I dunno why, but I've always felt like Bellatrix would be "HELL YEAH!" from the beginning, and Rodolphus would be "Well... I guess!". Again, I'd like some feedback please


	3. Bellatrix's Vow

_**Author's note:** Fuck my job. I mean, sorry for taking so darn long, my job kept me too busy to write._

**Chapter 3: Bella's Vow**

"How do I do it?" Bellatrix asked eagerly. "How does the curse work?"  
"Want it!" the Dark Lord's low voice whispered to her ear, "Want it for _you,_ for your own pleasure. For the Cruciatus Curse to work..."**  
**  
He patted the terrified Muggle's cheek with his cold, thin hand. He had decided to put Bellatrix to the test: she said she would do anything for him, well, he wanted to see with his very eyes how true that was.

"It must be your _deepest_ desire to make him suffer."

Voldemort backed away to watch the scene: having caught the smirk on Bellatrix's red lips when he had brought the young man to her, he felt pretty confident that she'd manage. Bellatrix took one step forward, lifting her wand in the air. All she needed to do was to want it? _How easy!_ she thought.

"_Crucio!_" she said, waving the wand like a sword.

The man's back arched so much that the angle looked unreal, and a long, terrible scream escaped his trembling lips. Bellatrix chuckled and moved her wand a little more, sending a new wave of unbearable pain into the Muggle's convulsing body.

"P-please-" he begged.  
"Don't beg," Bellatrix said, pouting, "_Scream!_ Scream for me! _Crucio!_"

Another neverending shout echoed in the dark room, and yet it did not completely cover Bellatrix's mad giggling. She had never felt so strong, never felt so powerful: this Muggle, whoever he was, was completely at her mercy, and she loved it.

"Stop it, I beg of you," he pleaded, "Stop!"  
"Screamy..."

She took one step forward.

"Moany..."

Bella took another step toward the shaking silhouette of the man lying on the hard floor.

"Squirmy..."

She reached him and got on her knees next to him, to dig her dark, insane eyes in his green ones.

"Pitiful little Muggle," she giggled.  
"I-I have money-" he started off, but she burst out of laughter.  
"Money?" Bellatrix mockingly repeated. "You think I, Bellatrix Lestrange, have any interest in your Muggle money?"  
"Then what do you want from me?"  
"Oh, you're trying to bargain?"

Bellatrix smirked.

"Sadly for you, this is futile. I want nothing that you are not currently giving me. I want your face to twitch, I want your back to arch so badly it's going to break, I want your voice to scream your pain, I want your eyes to cry... like_ this_," she added, pushing her magic wand into his ribs, sending a brief wave of her new favourite curse.  
"Please," he moaned, "I've done nothing - I'm a good man..."  
"You're a filthy Muggle, that's what you are! _Crucio!_"

The game - as it was nothing more than a game for Bellatrix - went on for almost an hour before something odd happened: the man sat up and curled up, his eyes suddenly empty, his face suddenly blank. As Bellatrix, intrigued, raised her wand to curse him yet again, Voldemort's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"It's useless now," he coldly stated, "He has reached the breaking point."

Bellatrix frowned.

"He will no longer react to what you are doing to him," the Dark Lord explained. "Everyone has a breaking point: torture them long enough and they will litterally... break. Their mind will break, that is."

Bellatrix pouted: _really?_ This weak, pathetic Muggle ruined all the fun. She did not know that this curse could permanently shut down someone. Her toy was more fragile than she had thought, and she had broken it. Shruggling, she waved her wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The infamous green light hit the Muggle right in the chest: he did not flinch whatsoever, and simply fell on the ground, like a puppet that gets its strings cut. The toy was broken: she had to send it to the trash, didn't she?

Bellatrix turning to her master, eyes full of hope: her husband had told her there would be some sort of test before she could receive the Dark Mark - perhaps that was it? But, reading the question in her gaze - and her mind - the Dark Lord shook his head.

"Not yet - there is still much for you to learn, Bellatrix."

* * *

Bellatrix turned and turned, her black dress twirling beautifully around her as she gracefully dodged spells after spells. From times to times, she tried to throw a curse in direction of her opponent, but, everytime, he would counter it with a simple flick of his wand.

"Close your mind," his snake-like voice said to her, "Close your mind, or else you're an open book for your opponent."

Bellatrix refrained herself from growling in frustration: she had tried it with Rodolphus countless of times, and she had always been able to block his access to her thoughts. With Voldemort, however, it never worked. Of course, he was a much better Legilimens than her husband, but she knew there was another reason it was so hard for her to make her Occlumency work properly against her master. She didn't _want_ to hide anything from him, she wanted to be an open book for him. But, since he was ordering her and she did not want to disappoint him...

She took a slow, deep breath, and focused even more. With a subtle flick of her wand, she sent the Dark Lord's magic wand rolling on the floor.

"And your opponent is dead," Voldemort said, matter-of-factly.

Bellatrix bowed her head in respect, feeling the pride filling up her whole body: she had succeeded, she had gained his approval.

"Or _tortured_, since you... play with your food a lot," he commented, retrieving his wand.

She smiled behind her dark hair, and Voldemort looked at her carefully. During the last months, he had been training her and testing her: she had proven to be an excellent student. Bellatrix was talented, determined, and wicked - three things he had sensed in her from the very beginning. She had been fond of the Cruciatus Curse ever since she had used it for the first time, and to watch her inflict unbearable pain to her victims was truly delightful. Clearly she enjoyed this, clearly she would willingly and fiercly fight for him. But... should he brand her just now? Not everybody who followed him bore the Dark Mark and deserved to call themselves Death Eaters - was Bellatrix Lestrange worthy of that honour?

"Come over here," he ordered, and Bellatrix immediately obeyed. "Your eyes."

Bellatrix glanced up at her master, meeting with his gaze without any hesitation: she dove her dark eyes into his, completely opening her mind and heart to him. The Dark Lord searched in her eyes a little, and then very, very lightly nodded for himself. Circling her left arm with his thin fingers, he lifted his wand with his other hand. She did not flinch, neither physically nor mentally: she trusted him completely. She had done him no wrong, and therefore, she did not fear him. The loyal follower does not need to fear his master, after all.

That confirmed the decision he had just made.

"Kneel," the Dark Lord said.

Bellatrix immediately obliged, not taking her gaze away from his. Was it _the_ moment? Would she receive the honour of the Dark Mark, like her husband, like her brother-in-law? Would she finally, after all that training and all those efforts, truly become a part of the Dark Lord's army?

With the tip of his wand, the dark wizard caressed the naked skin of her pale forearm.

"Do you want to serve me, Bella?" he asked, slowly, carelessly moving the wand on her skin.

Bellatrix's heart smiled: Bella. The Dark Lord called her Bella, like her sister, like her mother, like her husband. Like anyone who liked her, like anyone who _cared_.

"This is all I wish," she strongly replied.

Voldemort smirked, and pressed the tip of his wand more firmly on her forearm.

"For your master, shall you kill?"  
"Yes," Bellatrix whispered hastily.

A thin, orange ray that looked like a small flame appeared on the tip of Voldemort's wand as his hand started to draw the Dark Mark: an unbearable pain went through Bellatrix's body, but her only reaction was to clench her hand tighter around her master's wrist. He did not react to that: in a corner of his mind, he was even slightly impress. Of all the witches and wizards he had marked so far, Bellatrix took it the best - and by far.

"For your master, shall you ditch everything else, _everyone_ else?"

Bellatrix's voice shook, but her dark eyes betrayed no hesitation:

"Yes, my Lord."

The burning pain grew stronger, spreading from her arm to the rest of her body.

"And for your master... shall you _be_ killed?"

The pure-blooded witch held her head high.

"Gladly," she proudly answered.

Voldemort's wand left her skin, and he let go of her arm: deeply breathing in, Bellatrix took back her shaking and painful arm, pressing it against her chest for a short while, before moving it back a little to admire the mark she had just received. For outsiders, the Dark Mark served to brand Death Eaters as Voldemort's slaves: however, for Death Eaters, and especially Bellatrix, it was the ultimate proof of the trust he placed into them. Bellatrix smiled: her hard work had finally paid off. She was part of his elite now - she would make him proud.

**End of the chapter:** Hehe there you go ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this one, and yes, she is hella insane already XD or more like... sadistic. I think she totally had that into her from the beginning, it just needed to be unleashed, and Voldemort did that to her :D


	4. A very frosty Chritsmas

**Chapter 4: A very frosty Christmas**

The snow was falling outside, covering the Lestrange manor and ground with its pure white carpet. Outside, Muggles sang and celebrated Christmas, but neither Bellatrix nor Rodolphus could hear them. Firstly, because they were in their bedroom, on the third floor of their manor, and, secondly, because their property was surrounded by many protective spells that cut them away from those filthy, inferior creatures.

Mundy, Bellatrix and Rodolphus' house elf, was helping them to get ready for something that must've been important, for they were both very elegant. Rodolphus wore his most expensive formal attire and was perfectly shaved: Bellatrix, sitting on the edge of their bed, wore a long purple dress, with a black corset around her thin waist: her lips were as red as blood, and her hair was being arranged by the small creature that stood on a chair next to her.

"Hide it," Bellatrix barked to her husband when he moved up his left sleeve.

He did so, of course, to show the Dark Mark that made him so proud. Usually Bellatrix would've agreed, as she, too, proudly showed off the Dark Lord's brand on her forearm, but not tonight.

"What for? It's not like they don't know - Lucius and Regulus, Narcissa knows it all already, and your-"  
"Mother does not like it, and I am frankly not in the mood for her preaching tonight."

He scowled, but obliged.

"Do we really have to go, Bella?" Rodolphus grunted yet another time. "I mean we could figure out an excuse eventually-"  
"Yes, Rodolphus, for Merlin's sake," she sighed as the house elf finished her hair. "We _must_ go. It's just one night, and I don't think I am asking to much of you, am I? Chritmas is important for my mother, especially since Father died. Besides, Cissy's pregnant now, so she won't be bothering us with an heir now."

Bellatrix looked at her reflection in the mirror, nodded in satisfaction, and turned to her husband.

"Just don't mention Andromeda," she added with a disgusted voice, "And everything will be just fine."  
"Your sister's still with that Mudblood?" Rodolphus snorted.  
"Don't call her my sister," the witch growled, "I have only _one_ sister, and that's Narcissa."

Rodolphus simply shrugged: he, too, would forget his brother Rabastan's existence if he was stupid enough to choose such an unworthy partner.

"Let's just get this over with."  
"Then off we go," Bellatrix said, quickly grabbing his hand.

Before he could protest, she made them Disapparate.

* * *

"Ah! Bella," Druella said, immediately embracing her elder daughter as soon as she Apparated in the living room. "What took you so long, darling? Everybody else is there already. Well, as you can see - Regulus, Lucius, and Narcissa. I almost thought you wouldn't come."

Bellatrix glanced at her husband.

"Of course I came, I promised. Rodolphus couldn't find the best clothes."

Her mother briefly laughed.

"Well, those definitely fit him - such a handsome, respectable man you married, Bella - unlike _Andromeda_-"  
"Andro-who?" Narcissa coldly asked.

She was sitting on a green velvet couch, next to her husband: her long blond hair had been tied back in a loose chignon, and she wore a silky blue dress, with an empire waist. She was as elegant as ever, just like Lucius. One of her delicate hand rested protectively on the subtle round shape of her stomach, and Bellatrix couldn't help the faint smile on her red lips. She hadn't seen Narcissa pregnant, simply heard that she was: while she saw her brother-in-law quite often, moments with her younger sister were much more scarce. Of course, had Lucius not been a Death Eater like her, she would not see him that frequently, either. She was so busy serving the Dark Lord, she barely had the time for anything else.

"So there is the next Malfoy," she said.

Narcissa beamed.

"It's a boy," she told her sister. "We decided to call him Draco."  
"Yes, Lucius told me so," Bellatrix nodded, choosing the seat that was the closest to the blonde. "Draco Malfoy... that name sure sounds like he is going to be someone important."  
"Yes, one grandson is nice," Druella added after greeting Rodolphus, "But another grandchild would be marvelous - that bastard child she had doesn't count."  
"Druella, my dear," Lucius said very politely, "You need to get over this. I know this is terrible for your family, but she has apparently made her decision, albeit the wrong one. There is nothing you can do about it and getting upset over this like you do will not help you. Think about the future," he concluded, taking his wife's hand in his.  
"He is right," Regulus said. "Look at me and Sirius, for instance. He runs his life in such a shameful way, I might as well be my parents' only son!"

Druella's thin lips smiled, although it seemed a bit forced.

"Indeed, you are both right. I should focus on the part of my family tree that knows how to behave themselves."  
"Mistress Black," the shy and respectful voice of the house elf spoke, "The dinner is served."  
"Well, Rodolphus," Regulus said as they headed for the dinner room, "You're always right on time for food, I see."  
"For food and pratically anything - unlike _you_," the wizard snapped back.  
"Rodolphus," his wife hissed. "Behave yourself, for Slytherin's sake!"

Druella sighed heavily.

"Oh please, _all_ of you - I want this to be a quiet family evening, no quarrels. I'm not asking for much."  
"You're right, Mother," Narcissa quietly replied.

Druella's dinning room was rather impressive and very, very expensive looking: the imposing ebony table, the elegant chairs with their green velvet that matched the heavy curtains. The most impressing part of the room was probably its walls: golden letters and numbers told the long, _long_ history of the Black family tree. Every name was topped with a stylish picture of the family member.

If one who knew enough about the Black was to look at this family tree, however, he or she would notice some "mistakes". Under Druella and her deceased husband, for instance, only two daughters appeared: Bellatrix and Narcissa. The fair and the dark sisters stood aside, with their respective husband next to them, but the middle sister, Andromeda, was nowhere to be seen. The same thing happened for their cousin: Regulus was shown as his parents' only son. The cause of these anomalies was quite simple: the family tree was enchanted to "update" itself. So, should a Black get married, their partner's name and picture immediately appeared. Should they have a child, the child would appear as soon as he or she was born. Should they die, the date would appear at the same moment. However, should they stray from the traditional path of the family - like marrying a Mudblood - and should they become blood traitors, it was as though they had never existed for the family tree.

That enchanted version of the Black family tree was, of course, the manor's most prized possession. Everything else could be replaced, but this was unique. Bellatrix remembered her father standing in the dinning room and staring at it for long, long times, his eyes filled with pride as he looked at his ancestors and heirs. He thought that there was no greater shame than seeing your child's name disappear from that tree: and, somehow, Bellatrix was glad he had died before Andromeda was erased from the walls of their dinning room.

The meal was delicious, as expected, but rather silencious: from Druella's face, it was quite clear that she found that silence awkward and unpleasant. She seemed uneased, and it was often pretty obvious that she was about to say something to break the ice, but everytime, she refrained herself. She could not ask Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius and Regulus what they had been doing lately: she knew their answers would be about the Dark Lord, and she did not want to hear about it. As much as she loathed Mudbloods, Muggles and blood traitors, she felt that this wizard was going way too far, and she truly disliked that her own daughter had had such a strong desire to join his ranks. Speaking to Narcissa was her only option, but she saw her younger daughter on a daily basis: there was very little for them to keep a conversation alive.

And so they reached dessert, in their heavy silence. Druella finally broke it, smiling:

"I asked the elf to make your favourite, Bella."

Indeed, the strawberry shortcake that was bought to the table was Bellatrix's favourite dessert, ever since she was a little girl. Smiling faintly to Druella, Bellatrix said:

"Thank you, Mother."

And the silence felt back on all of them, as the house elf served everyone. Bellatrix picked her fork, but immediately dropped it on the table: that burn on her left forearm had surprised her. The Dark Lord needed her? Now? Why? She immediately got on her feet, immediately followed by Lucius.

"My apologies, Druella," Lucius said very politely, "It appears I must leave."

Bellatrix frowned, staring at her husband and Regulus.

"But not you?" she asked, and both of them shook their heads.

It appeared only Bellatrix and Lucius' presence was required. As Bella left the table, though, her mother rose.

"Bella, please," she pleaded, "Don't go. Surely it can wait, it's _Christmas _- please stay here tonight."  
"The Dark Lord does not wait," Bellatrix flatly replied.

If her master needed her, nobody, not even her own mother, would stop her. Her purple dress twirled, and she disappeared in silence, leaving Druella in shock.

* * *

"Bellatrix," Voldemort said as soon as she appeared in the abandonned house he was currently using. "Is Lucius on his way?"  
"He should be, my Lord," she respectfully replied, bowing her head.  
"Here I am," Lucius' slow voice said, as he reached Bellatrix's position.

He looked around and slightly frowned, realising there was nobody but the three of them.

"Only us were summoned, or are we expecting others?"  
"Only the two of you," the dark wizard hissed. "I have something to ask to each one of you."  
"Anything, my Lord," Bellatrix hastily offered.  
"Lucius first," Voldemort said, nodding towards another room.

The two men left Bellatrix alone in the chilling living room: with one flick of her wand, she lighted a huge, warming fire in the fireplace, and waited in silence.

* * *

The room in which they entered was empty, except for a small wooden chest on a dusty table.

"What is it, my Lord?" Lucius asked. "Someone to... _convince_?"  
"No, nothing like that - although I know you are very capable of that. It's not about someone, rather about something."

Voldemort walked towards the chest, opening it with his wand: with his free hand, he got something out.

"Come over here."

Lucius obeyed, and his master put the mysterious object on the table. It was a small book, with a black leather cover.

"I want you to keep it," Voldemort said. "In your manor, nowhere else."  
"My manor?" Lucius repeated. "Wouldn't Gringotts be safer?"

Voldemort shook his head.

"This is being taken care of," he mysteriously replied. "But I want _this_ to be in your family house, where Pure Bloods have been born and raised for centuries. Do _not_ get it out, do not show it or mention it to anyone - _including_ your wife - and do not hand it to anyone else but _me._ Are we clear?"

Lucius frowned, clearly wondering what was so special about this book that his master wanted it to be protected so badly. He put his hand over the leather.

"May I?" he politely asked.

When Voldemort nodded, Lucius took the book, and opened it: he turned the pages, one by one. Blank - _all_ of them. He glanced up at the Dark Lord, confused.

"An empty journal?"

For reasons best known to himself, Voldemort chuckled at this question.

"Believe me, it's not empty. I am handing this to you... because I trust you. I trust you will not betray me - am I right, Lucius?"

The blond man bowed his head.

"Of course, my Lord."  
"Very well - send me Bellatrix, and leave."

* * *

Bellatrix turned when she heard the door opening: her brother-in-law got out, his face and his mind saying nothing to her.

"So?" she asked, her dark eyes full of curiosity.  
"You'll see for yourself. He wants to see you, now."

And, without saying anything else, Lucius Disapparated. Scowling at his lack of contribution, Bellatrix entered the room where her master waited.

"Ah, Bellatrix," his hissing voice said.

He Dissaparated and Apparated right behind her, turning around her slowly, like a predator around its prey.

"May I ask the security level of your Gringotts vault?"

Bellatrix slightly frowned, but responded nonetheless:

"Top security, of course."  
"I expected nothing else. Bella, my dear Bella... my most faithful lieutenant..."

The Dark Lord raised his hand, and a golden cup flew across the room: he showed it to his servant.

"Would you keep this for me, in your vault?"  
"Gladly!" Bellatrix immediately replied.  
"Now I must make myself clear... this cup must never, _ever_ exit your vault. Put it in, and don't take it out unless I ask that you give it back to me. It is very important to me, very precious, and I trust you will do as I wish - am I right?"

She immediately nodded: of course, she would obey. It would be an honour for her to have something that belonged to the Dark Lord in her vault, but if he was entrusting her with something that was so dear to him, then she felt even more honoured.

"I swear to you, my Lord, that even Rodolphus won't know it's there."

Voldemort nodded to her.

"Do as I request," he whispered to her ear, "And your master shall never die..."

**End of the chapter:** Now before people start going "Meh he didn't tell her", well the answer is: we don't KNOW. Dumbledore said Lucius probably didn't know the diary was a fragment of Voldemort's soul, but he mentioned only Lucius there, not Bellatrix, who I believe is more trusted by Voldemort. Morover, he simply says it prevents him from dying, AND it would explain why Bellatrix was so deeply convinced that Voldemort was still alive, and that he would eventually come back.


	5. Trust and betrayal

_For some reason, this is best read listening to the DH's opening, Obviliate ;) oooh wait I know why... it's because it's the most amazing epic track EVER!_

**Chapter 5: Trust and betrayal**

A tall, slim silhouette stood in the middle of a room, something that looked like a basement. A wand, long and pale, was pointed on a second man, laying on the hard floor, his arms around his knees. He was shaking, his pale forehead was sweaty. That man, if he was to stood next to the other, would appear as much shorter, and fatter.

"Tell me... tell me, where can I find Harry Potter?" the Dark Lord whispered.  
"I..."

Scared, he glanced over his shoulders to look at the other people in the room. Silencious, they stood still in the background, all dressed up in dark robes. Death Eaters. Voldemort's faithful servants. They were on the winning side of the war - especially if he spilled the beans.

"I want safety in return!" Wormtail winced, getting on his knees. "If I talk, then I want to be part of your army."

A woman giggled in the background.

"Bella," the Dark Lord sighed, slightly annoyed.  
"Forgive me, my Lord - that pathetic man is too hilarious for me. How can he believe that he is in a position to ask for anything, let alone the honour of being branded a Death Eater?"  
"Because I hold the information that is the most valued to him!" Wormtail barked to Bellatrix, "Because I am about to make you win this war - why not rewarding me by making me part of the Death Eaters? Am I not as valuable as you are to him, perhaps even more?"  
"Don't you dare-" Bellatrix growled.

Infuriated - not that it was hard to make Bellatrix Lestrange angry - she took a step forward, already drawing her wand, but she was held back by Lucius' firm hand on her shoulder. Shrugging him away, she backed nonetheless, regaining her initial position.

"Now, no need to get hasty - why would I need _you_ in particular?" Voldemort asked. "You are certainly not the only person the Potter know, don't you think I can reach them through someone asking for less?"  
"But that's the point - you _can't!_ Haven't you noticed that no matter how hard you try, no matter how many Death Eaters are assigned to this task, no matter know many people you threat and torture and kill, you've never, ever catched even a _glimpse_ of James and Lily? Never heard the tiniest word about them?"

Wormtail smiled proudly to the Dark Lord.

"Only_ I _can tell you were to find them, for _I_ am the Keeper of their secret."

Again, Bellatrix laughed.

"_You?_ The Potter made you, the weak and pathetic _you, _their Keeper? Out of every person they knew and trusted, they picked... you? Not Dumbledore, not the werewolf? Not even _Sirius?_ Are we really supposed to believe that they were that stupid?"  
"I'm unexpected," Wormtail simply replied. "Unlike these three people you named."

Bellatrix had to admit it was true - for Sirius, at least. As much as she loathed him, as much as she wanted him dead, he was loyal. He had betrayed his family, but his best friend? Never. If the Potter had chosen him, he would have been more than glad to bring their secret into his grave.

"The coward is always the most unexpected pick for a Keeper... so, the Potter gambled," Voldemort's soothing voice said, as the logic of the situation sunk into his mind. "But they _lost._ Am I right?"

His red eyes stared at Wormtail, who swallowed hard under his cruel glare. What he was about to do was the greatest treason he could think of, but he was way too scared and coward to do anything else. He secretely hated James and Lily to have put so much faith into him, who knew from the start he wouldn't be strong enough for such a burden: and he hated himself for betraying their trust. But what could he do?

_Really, what can I do, James?  
_  
"They are hidden in their house," his lips finally spoke, "In Godric's Hollow."  
"We've been there already," Bellatrix scowled. "It's empty."  
"But you went without knowing - now that you know, you will be able to see them."

* * *

It was Halloween's night: Voldemort had chosen that day in particular to strike. This was symbolic, and he_ loved _symbols. He walked in the middle of Godric Hollow's quiet street, followed by two people: the man who had allowed him to be there, and the woman whom he trusted the most. He wanted Wormtail to witness the impact of his betrayal, so that he would never try to betray him: and he wanted Bellatrix to watch over him so that he would not do anything to stop what was going to happen. The death of his friends' son, and possibly their own deaths if they opposed any resistance, which they probably would. If he tried anything suspicious, Bellatrix had been ordered to kill him, and he knew she would blindfully obey.

The small group stopped in front of a small, quiet house. Through the window, they could see the young family that had been invisible to them for so long. James, sitting in the living room, reading a book, and, in the kitchen, Lily, busy washing dishes. Like a _Muggle_.

"If anyone else than me leaves this house," the Dark Lord coldly said, "Kill them. If something that is not meant to happen happens... leave."

Something that was not meant to happen? Bellatrix frowned. The most powerful wizard to ever wield a wand was going to kill a _baby_ - what could possibly go wrong?

"It better not be a trap," she hissed to Wormtail, her dark eyes full of disdain.

Besides Mudblood and the likes, there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that Bellatrix loathed more than traitors. Even though the betrayal was to her master's advantage, she hated it. She was herself so deeply loyal to her cause - Lord Voldemort - that anyone who did not show the same devotion to his own cause was pitiful and barely worth her attention, let alone her respect. Once a traitor, _always_ a traitor.

"It is not," the new Death Eater replied. "Trust me."

Bellatrix scoffed.

"_Trust me?_" she repeated, outraged. "That's a good one - is that what you told your friends when they put their lives into your hands?"  
"I'm helping you," he pleaded, "So respect me-"

She turned her eyes away from the house, her eyes glaring daggers at the poor man, her voice more cruel than ever.

"How dare you say that I should respect you?" she spat. "You are the exact opposite of what I am - you are a coward who doesn't know what loyalty is about! I don't care that what you said is going to help us... they _trusted_ you! Over everyone that they knew, they trusted _you_, and how did you thank them? By giving them to us! By putting them at our mercy! If the Dark Lord's life was to be in my hands, if he entrusted me with his fate, I would protect it better than my own - I would gladly die for the Dark Lord, just like you should've gladly _died_ for your friends when we captured you!"  
"I had no choice," he winced, "I-"  
"Yes you did! You could die! You could die and take their secret with you, but you did not - and for that, you will never, ever earn my respect. You betrayed your friends, you might as well betray the Dark Lord anytime - and believe me, when you do,_ I_ will be there to end your pathetic existence."

Bellatrix then got her attention back on the house. It was so quiet: there was no telling the whole magic world was about to be shaken - but not the way she thought.

* * *

"Lily!" James shouted, getting on his feet when he saw Voldemort bursting through the door. "Lily he's _there_, take Harry and go!"

He lifted his wand: this was foolish. Gifted that he was, James was no match for the powerful dark wizard. He did not intend to win this duel: he merely wanted to give Lily the time that she needed to get away with their son. A glass broke in the kitchen, and he heard Lily's footsteps going upstairs.

"Wormtail," he hissed through his gritted teeth.

His friend had betrayed him: how else could Voldemort be in his living room? Sirius's words came back to him, carving themselves in his heart like they were written with knives.

_"Pick me as your Keeper, James - you know I will protect you and Lily until my last breath!"_  
_"I know you will - and so does He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," James had replied. "He will expect you, but he will not expect Wormtail, he will not expect the weakest of my friends."_  
_"But then what if he does get him? You know Wormtail will just wet his pants and tell him - don't make him the Keeper, this is stupid!"_  
_"I trust him," James had simply said. "I trust him."_

How foolish of him. His faith in Wormtail's strength and loyalty was going to cost him his life: but Lily and Harry didn't need to pay too.

"_Stupe_-"  
"_Avada Kedavra!_"

James was hit by the green light even before he could cast his spell: he fell on the floor, motionless, his wand rolling away from his fingers. Disaparating, Voldemort Apparated right in the doorframe, blocking the woman's path. Holding her baby tight in her arms, she backed, her green eyes terrified but fierce.

"Please," she begged, "Please, don't-"  
"The child."  
"No!" Lily shouted, turning her back on him so that he could not even see Harry.

She held him firmly, too firmly for him: he was clearly uncomfortable, but she did not loose her grip. Tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted to Disapparate, but she could not: she was petrified, her mind was too clouded to focus on anything. James was dead, he had died for them, and she could not even get away like she should have. She held Harry against her chest, her dear son, and kissed his forehead. They had been betrayed: Wormtail had sold their secret, and had dug their graves.

"Stand aside," Voldemort said.

He had promised Snape he would spare the Mudblood: since the information provided by him about the prophecy was so valuable, he had decided to agree. What did he care if the woman lived of died?

"Stand aside, I only want the boy."

Stand aside? Was he offering her to avoid death? She would never consider it: what kind of mother would stand aside and let someone murder their child?

"Not my son, _please_-"

Voldemort scowled: the hell with Snape. He had done what he had promised, he had given Lily Potter the opportunity to be spared: now, if the woman was foolish enough to still stand between him and his goal, then it was not his problem anymore. She had to be dealt with.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Lily closed her eyes, holding her son as life left her body. As death slowly took her away, though, she did something that she hadn't done in so many years, something that was typically muggle: she prayed. She prayed, briefly, for barely one second, that her son would somewhat be spared.

* * *

Bellatrix's glare was taken away from the pathetic man standing next to her when a violent noise came from the house, as if two tornados had just clashed in there: a brilliant light came through the window, and the walls shook. Drawing her wand, Bellatrix rushed towards the house, but she was forced to move back when it completely crumbled. She waited in silence for the Dark Lord to Apparate next to her, anywhere... but nothing happened. He did not come.

"My Lord?" she asked, almost hesitantly, taking a step towards the ruins.

But then she turned, rushing back to Wormtail:

"You scum!" she shouted, putting him to the ground with a simple flick of her wand, "You filthy _scum! _I knew we couldn't trust you, I _knew_ - what have you done?"  
"N-nothing, are you insane - I-I-"

The man gasped, struggling to breathe as she choked him with a forbidden curse. An invisible hand was around his neck, getting tighter and tigher with Bellatrix's increasing fury. He had lost his wand when she had forced him on the ground: he was trying to retrieve it, but deep down inside, he knew it was pointless. Bellatrix was a much more powerful witch than he was, a much stronger duelist.

"_Liar_ - what have you done to the Dark Lord, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"  
"St-"

The curse was broken when Bellatrix was distracted by a noise coming from the sky: a flying motocycle was coming right for them. If the night hadn't been so dark, she would've recognised her cousin Sirius on the seat, but she could not, and it did not matter to her: things had definitely _gone_ wrong, and so Bellatrix Lestrange did the only thing she could do in the situation.

She obeyed the last order she had been given: she Disapparated.

* * *

Thoughts were spinning in her mind as she headed towards her destination. The Dark Lord had disappeared, but how? What had happened inside that house in Godric's Hollow? Was it a trap set by Wormtail and his friends, or something bigger had happened? Could it be that the Dark Lord-?

There was only one way to make sure of this: she Apparated in front of Gringotts, and immediately got in. She had to check something, and she had to do it immediately.

"Mrs. Lestrange," the goblin said from behind his desk, "How can I help you tonight?"  
"I need to get into my vault right _now_," Bellatrix ordered.  
"Very well, may I have your wand?"

Bellatrix silently handed it to him, and he took it very carefully, before doing the usual verification. Bellatrix did not notice what he did whatsoever: her whole body had just froze. The Mark. That brand she loved so much - it wasn't there anymore! It was barely a scar on her pale skin. But... that couldn't mean the Dark Lord had died tonight, could it? He had ensured her he could never die if she did what she was supposed to - and she had done so! She had put the golden cup deeply in her vault, and not even Rodolphus knew it was there. Could someone have gotten into her vault without anyone noticing?

"Perfect," he said, giving it back to her. "Follow me."

The trip down to her vault was very fuzzy to her. The cup had to be there, it _had_ to. It was impossible that someone could've entered her vault without being caught, wasn't it?

Bellatrix rushed into the vault as soon as the heavy door opened: family treasures laid all over the place. Gold, chests, jewels, pieces of art, gold, gold, and more gold. Walking among her most expensive possessions without hesitation, she reached for the spot where she had left the cup last Christmas.

It was still there, perfectly intact. The gold shone just like it did when her master had handed it to her, and she smiled when she touched the Hufflepuff emblem with the tip of her fingers. The cup was still in her vault, which could only mean one thing.

The Dark Lord still lived.

**End of the chapter:** There you go folks ;) feel free to send sweet reviews... or sour ones if you don't like it, of course!


	6. Shaken faith

**Chapter 6: Shaken faith**

Bellatrix left Gringotts, feeling quite relieved: the cup was still in her vault, and it was perfectly intact. This could only mean one thing: the Dark Lord still lived. No matter what had happened, he was _not_dead. She quickly Disapparated from the dark street, heading back home.

"What happened?" Rodolphus' voice said from behind her, as soon as she Apparated in their living room.

Bellatrix quickly turned to him, frowning a little, her eyes full of confusion - maybe it would fool him. Sometimes, it actually worked but tonight, her husband did not buy it.

"Don't try and play dumb with me," he grunted.

Rolling up his sleeve, he revealed his left forearm: his Dark Mark, like his wife's, was nothing but a faint scar now. Bellatrix sighed. Rodolphus enjoyed this brand so much, it was no wonder he had noticed that it had disappeared. He liked to show it around, he liked to stare at it, to stare at this bond with his master that was meant to be eternal. The witch slowly shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied, "I really don't."

Rodolphus blinked a few times, staring at her with his mouth opened, and then managed to speak again:

"You don't know? What do you mean, you 'don't know?' You were there - the Dark Lord took you there with you, didn't he?"  
"Don't you accuse me!" Bellatrix snapped, "I didn't go in with him, I stayed outside to keep an eye on that _rat_who betrayed his friends -"

He seized her shoulders, obviously getting quite impatient, but he immediately backed off when she raised her wand menancingly.

"Don't push your luck," she growled. "If I tell you I don't know what in Slytherin's name happened tonight, then I _don't!_"  
"Bella, you _must_ tell me! The others are already speaking and wondering... I've received an owl from Lucius, he wants to know if the rumours are true. People are whispering in our ranks, and _outside_ our ranks as well."  
"Rumours?" Bellatrix repeated, lowering her wand. "_What _rumours?"  
"Some people..."

Rodolphus swallowed. Either she was doing an excellent job at lying, or she genuinely did not know. If she was being honest, what he was about to say wouldn't please her. And when Bellatrix was mad, well... you simply didn't want to be around, let alone to be the reason she was mad, because it wasn't pretty.

And that was an understatement. People had been tortured for far less than what he was about to say.

"Some people say that our master has fallen tonight," he replied, "They say... he was unsuccessful in killing the boy. They say that Harry Potter survived."

Bellatrix laughed darkly.

"What the hell have you been drinking when I was gone? That's a _baby_ you are talking about! Of _course_our master killed him, even a Muggle could've done it!"

Rodolphus shook his head.

"Have you seen it?" he asked, "Have you seen Harry Potter's corpse?"  
"No," she admitted. "I wasn't allowed to enter, but-"

Voldemort's lieutenant lowered her head a little.

"The house collapsed, and someone was coming on a flying motocycle... I had to go. I had been ordered to leave if something unexpected happened. If the Dark Lord somehow didn't kill Harry Potter himself, then the house's collapsing did."  
"And the Dark Lord? Where was he?"  
"Nowhere to be seen," she sighed.  
"Bella, listen-"  
"He's not dead!" she growled. "Don't you even _dare_suggest such a thing in front of me!"

Rodolphus shook his head slowly.

"You have no proof. Bella, our Marks are gone! It is a fact, and it is very likely to mean that he's dead. Now, if you know something that can change my mind-"  
"Yes I _do_," Bellatrix insisted, "You ought to trust me on this one Rodolphus, the Dark Lord is alive - weakened, perhaps, which is why I didn't see him immediately, but _alive _nonetheless_._We must find him."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"What proof do you have?"

Bellatrix froze. She knew the question would be coming, but she still hadn't found the proper answer. She had promised her master that even Rodolphus would never know. But, then again, if she didn't tell him, he probably wouldn't help. Confident as she was, she knew that the more people would be willing to help her, the greater her chances to find her master were. She looked away, as though she was very ashamed of what she was about to say.

She was, after all, about to betray her Lord for the first time.

"Deep within our Gringotts vault," her low voice spoke, "There is this cup... a golden cup with the Hufflepuff symbol on it."

Rodolphus frowned, but he did not say a word, and allowed his wife to continue.

"It was given to me by the Dark Lord," Bellatrix whispered. "On last Christmas' Eve."  
"He called Lucius and you to give you something? Why did you never told me?"  
"Because I was forbidden to do so! I swore I would never tell anyone and I just hope that he never finds out I told you because when he gave me that cup... and ordered me to make sure it was safe inside our vault..."

She deeply breathed in. She felt that she was betraying the Dark Lord, and even in the situation, even if it was for his own good, she disliked every part of it. The faster she spoke and explained everything to Rodolphus, the shorter her shame would be.

"He said that as long as I protected it, as long as I made sure it was there and safe, then he would never die."  
"Never die? Bella, such thing is not possible-"

Bellatrix raised her head, glaring at her husband.

"Hasn't our master proved many times that he could do things other wizards could not?" she spat.

Rodolphus seemed hesitant.

"Of course he has, but, Bella, challenging Death itself-"  
"I just came back from Gringotts," she continued, not paying attention to his words. "The cup is still there, as intact as it was the night he gave it to me."

The witch shook her head, and sunk her glare in her husband's.

"I know it can be hard to believe, but our master is alive. Why would he give me this cup to protect if it wasn't truly a way from him to be immortal? Why would he lie to me on such a thing? It wouldn't make any sense!"

Rodolphus remained silent for a while, holding her gaze.

"I see no reason for him to do that," he admitted.  
"Will you help me?"

He stared at her for a short while. Help her? Since when did she request anyone's help, let alone his? She was biting her bottom lip nervously, and her eyes were begging him - yes, begging. He had never seen her like this before. After a short moment of reflexion, he nodded his head.

"We must try and get some other people with us. My brother would probably be willing to help. Lucius, maybe, if we can convince him."

Bellatrix nodded in silence, already lost in her thoughts. She was pretty sure Lucius had received something like her cup that Christmas, so she was pretty confident he would agree to help.

* * *

"No way," Lucius coldly said.

Very calmly, he sat on his couch, politely gesturing his guests to do the same, but they both remained still, in the middle of his living room, staring at him.

"Excuse me?" Bellatrix asked. "What do you mean, _no way_?"  
"I mean 'no way'," he replied. "No. No. No, and no again. The Dark Lord has fallen. It would be foolish to think otherwise."  
"Rabastan will follow us," Rodolphus said.

Lucius shrugged.

"Then he is a fool too. I will not be part of this. It is not good to be seen as a Death Eater anymore."  
"So you would just throw away our master's life?" Bellatrix shouted.

Upstairs, a baby started to cry.

"No need to be so loud, Bellatrix."

He took a deep breath.

"I am not throwing anything away. The Dark Lord is _dead_, and I don't intent to go in Azkaban for his sake."  
"You're a coward - I am telling you he is still alive - he will punish you for this!"  
"Bella," a soft voice said from the door frame.

The witch turned around, her dark eyes meeting with her sister's crystal blue ones. She was holding Draco in her arms, and shaking her head lightly.

"Please stop. It saddens us all and shocks us all that he died, but you must face reality. Lucius is thinking about his own good, and you should do the same."  
"Cissy," Bella insisted with a hint of despair in her voice. "Cissy, we're _sisters_- won't you trust me?"

Narcissa bit her bottom lip. As much as she loved her elder sister, she knew Bellatrix was nothing close to logical or rational when it came to the Dark Lord. She thought he was so powerful, so great, that she wouldn't believe he was dead even if someone had blown him to pieces right before her eyes. Lucius had been a loyal servant to the Dark Lord, but Bellatrix was a pure fanatic. However, not willing to start a fight with the only sister she still recognised and loved, she didn't speak a word, lowering her gaze on her son.

"I have a family."

Lucius' voice was firm, and his grey eyes clearly showed that he wouldn't change his position.

"I have a wife to take care of and a son to educate," he continued. "I must think about the future, and I advice that you both do the same."

He pointed the door with his chin.

"Go. Don't come back here before you have cleaned your names."  
"Lucius-" Narcissa started, but her husband reduced her to silence with a cold glare, and she stormed out the room with Draco.  
"You're throwing us out?" Rodolphus asked. "What the hell is wrong with you? We're _friends!_"  
"As far as I am concerned, you are both Death Eaters, and I was a poor, innocent victim of the Imperius Curse. Really, we have nothing to speak about. _Get out_."

His eyes throwing daggers, Rodolphus reached for his wand in his pocket, but Bellatrix stopped him.

"We leave," she said with a disgusted voice. "I can't stand being in the same room as a traitor."

* * *

As soon as the heavy doors closed behind them, Bellatrix smirked.

"What the hell are you smiling about? We're alone - he won't help!"

Bellatrix's smirk grew bigger.

"It's in times like those that you see who was a true follower of our master, and who simply wanted to be on the winning side," she simply replied. "I can't wait for him to be back - we'll see how Lucius likes being a 'poor, innocent victim of the Imperius Curse' when our Lord asks about his treachery."

She chuckled darkly, and Disapparated.

**End of the chapter:** What? Late? Never heard of it. Anyway, a lot of stuff happened in those last months, so I hope you forgive me for letting this story go dusty for so long.


End file.
